ENTRE O DEUS E O HOMEM
by Medeia
Summary: Ainda hoje sinto como o despertar de um o eu poderia saber que eu, um homem como outro qualquer, teria de enfrentar a si mesmo? E descobrir que este outro eu, era nada menos que o deus de todos os oceanos?


**ENTRE O DEUS E O HOMEM**

Ainda hoje sinto como o despertar de um pesadelo.

Como eu poderia saber que eu, um homem como outro qualquer, teria de enfrentar a si mesmo? E descobrir que este outro eu, era nada menos que o deus de todos os oceanos?

Ainda hoje as imagens são extremamente turvas. O que tenho de mais claro, é a visão da senhorita Kido e do meu interesse repentino por ela. Um interesse que não vinha diretamente de mim...

Sem dúvidas ela sempre foi uma jovem de rara beleza e também muito gentil, interessante e inteligente. Mas naquela noite, uma força estranha me guiava até sua presença como uma espécie de imã, e a luz do luar a deixava ainda mais estonteante.

O torpor da solidão e do vinho devem ter contribuído para aquela estranha sensação. Dinheiro, negócios, herança, mais dinheiro... Os tediantes assuntos eram os únicos a permear aquele evento que era para ser uma simples festa de aniversário. O meu aniversário. No entanto, entre todos presentes no ambiente, o que eu menos avistava eram rostos amigos. Políticos, negociantes, empresários importantes, advogados da família, outros jovens ricos. Rostos desconhecidos.

Se havia uma maneira cruel de mostrar a alguém que estava sozinho na vida, era numa festa como aquela, onde os únicos rostos familiares eram dos meus fiéis empregados e claro, daquela dama, cujo sobrenome permeava os meus contatos do passado.

Sentia-me deprimente como nunca. Aquela felicidade e realização que eu tinha obrigação de sentir por ser o único herdeiro do comércio marítimo Sólon haviam tomado seu lugar devido: a falsidade e a hipocrisia.

E aquela mulher estava presente... Aquela jovem tão bela, que esbanjava um ar de vitória e realização, percorria o salão suave e triunfante. Aquela força. Um calafrio percorreu-me a espinha. Fraco. Eu não passava de um fracasso.

Senti como se tudo se apagasse. Por um segundo, imaginei ter morrido. Ao dar por consciente, estava em sua frente, flertando com ela... Pedindo sua mão. As palavras saíam de minha boca sem que eu as comandasse. Uma voz, que não era minha, se apoderava de minha garganta e convencia-me a cometer aquela loucura.

Sim, uma loucura. Mas uma doce e saborosa loucura. O único momento em toda a festa, que eu fazia algo que pudesse trazer-me satisfação.

O que recebi em troca, no entanto, foi uma decepção amarga e forte - ela dissera que não. Novamente me senti morrer. A dor era substituída pela fúria.

A fúria por ter tudo em que todos sempre sonharam e não poder tocar a prometida felicidade. Aquela foi a data em que o destino me convenceu que o amor não se podia comprar ou subornar, pois era uma das raras coisas da vida que não estava a venda.

Olho para o mar, para toda a sua imensidão e a ofereço a desejada Kido, ainda sem nenhum sucesso.

Morte. Escuridão. Sangue. Raiva. Estou na praia vagando sozinho. Um brilho me suga para uma determinada direção na praia. Não tenho nenhuma preocupação com os convidados, pois sei que se quer notaram minha ausência. Um tridente dourado me chama pelo nome ao longe...

Me aproximo devagar, apreensivo, assustado e ao mesmo tempo hipnotizado pelo estranho objeto e a estranha força que me absorvia. A mesma força que me conduzira a Saori, me fazia tocar aquela arma de um dourado diferente e alaranjado... Marítimo. As ondas do mar me trazem uma sensação inebriante. A maresia envolve minha alma.

Devo ter desmaiado realmente. Lembro-me de algumas imagens, de uma espécie de armadura do mesmo dourado a me envolver. Lembro também de sentir muita dor, de uma raiva intensa por todas as pessoas da Terra e suas mesquinharias, falsidades e crueldades. Nada mais. Apenas o silêncio e a escuridão.

Acreditava estar numa espécie de sonho. Um palácio no estilo greco-romano fazia de mim um importante imperador. Uma tropa de soldados me prestava lealdade enquanto eu salvava a vida de um jovem para que fizesse o mesmo. Eu falava com autoridade e irritação, eu queria destruir a tal Athena. Mas por quê?!

Foi quando a vi pela primeira vez e tudo rodopiou. Seu nome era Thétis, e estava muito determinada em cumprir minha vontade. Enquanto falava, o mel de sua boca derramava uma voz suave e encantadora que me impediram de compreender o que dizia. Tornei-me escravo daquela melodia ali mesmo, ainda que sem poder falar, ainda que preso naquele pesadelo sem fim... Soube que ela seria para sempre. Devota, dedicada e admirável. Olhos de águas profundas, corpo e andar delirantes. Só poderia vir de uma sereia. Era a única explicação para tamanho encanto e poder...

Eu sentia como se assistisse minhas ações dentro de uma prisão escura, temendo o que aquilo significaria. Quando eu pronunciava a palavra Athena, pensava em Saori e no meu orgulho ferido. E não é que de repente, lá estava ela em meus aposentos, adormecida como um anjo?!

Queria beijar-lhe e sentir se o gosto de seus lábios tinha o sabor do amor, mas ela despertou e me repudiou novamente. Aquela força...

Faço de Kido minha prisioneira e vejo sangue escorrer em nome de Poseidon e Athena. Jovens trajados de armaduras querem estragar o que eu chamo de limpeza mundial. Aquilo me enfurece, mesmo sem saber ao certo, que tipo de limpeza era aquela. Mortes. Tenho vida e sangue nas mãos e novamente não entendo por quê.

O rosto angelical... Mais uma vez aquela miragem doce de uma sereia salvava minha vida. Sinto suas lágrimas quentes, posso tocar a dor de seu coração, mas não posso falar. Minha voz não sai. Meu corpo não se move. Ela parte em silêncio. Volto a despertar. Um pesadelo poderia unicamente explicar todas as loucuras vivenciadas. Um sonho ruim.

Mas o que eu faço deitado na praia, ainda de terno?! Ah, sim. A festa. O ciclo de horror em meu aniversário. O tridente. A sereia... E como eu detestava aquela data! Sempre ligada a tantas tragédias e frustrações! Levantei-me, ainda com a sensação de um beijo suave. Algum peixe pulou entre as ondas e consegui avistar apenas sua calda avermelhada.

Devia ser um grande exemplar...

De volta a mansão, descubro que o pesadelo era real e que eu fora responsável por milhares de mortes trágicas. O fracasso volta a permear minha mente com mais força. Agora era muito mais sério, pois eu me tornara um assassino. Não tinha como voltar no tempo. Mas nem ao menos conseguia entender como ou porquê. Eu ficara louco? E que médico entenderia se eu dissesse que tinha outra personalidade, e que era Poseidon? Risos. Eu já podia ouvi-los. Eufóricos e assustadores. Um milionário no hospício, porque pensava que era um deus!

Eu me odiava. Mas se não fora um sonho, nem pesadelo... Toda aquela gente existira e morrera em meu nome! E aquela mulher... Thétis... Onde estaria?

Dominado pelo remorso, comecei minha busca pela redenção. Corri o mundo em parceria com Kido para reparar os estragos causados por aquela guerra divina, que posteriormente tentou me explicar. Dizia-me que a culpa não era minha, mas não foi convincente o bastante para aliviar minha culpa e confusão mental. Eu não poderia trazer aquelas vidas de volta, mas poderia trazer algum consolo aos que sobreviveram.

Hoje, começo a conquistar alguns amigos leais e humildes. Alguns deles, rostos familiares aos guerreiros que juraram fidelidade ao deus cruel em que me tornei por tempo suficiente para quase destruir todo um planeta. E talvez o sejam realmente. Tão culpados e presos em seu silêncio e confusão com eu estava. Continuo a percorrer o mundo para reparar meus próprios erros e hoje estou muito mais perto daquilo que costumam chamar de felicidade.

A verdade, é que mesmo que eu percorra todo o mundo e consiga reparar não somente os erros de Poseidon, mas os meus, por não dividir minha alma com aqueles que a perdem diariamente com a fome, solidão, miséria e afins... A minha busca nunca chegará ao fim, até que eu a encontre. Minha verdadeira salvação e a nova razão de viver...

Desperto mais uma vez com a sensação de um beijo. Corro para a sacada do hotel e sinto a brisa do mar inundar-me de paz... Uma calda grande e avermelhada desaparece no mar. Suspiro com pesar e o sal atinge a maré de meus olhos. Um aperto em meu peito domina minhas sensações. Uma angústia mesclada à esperança invade meu coração. Deixo que uma única lágrima percorra meu rosto em dúvida e saudade; em paixão... E receio.

Thétis...

A guerra acabou e meu amor permanece intacto e platônico. À espera daquele sonho, à espera daquele despertar ameno com sua presença.

Por quanto mais, irá fugir de mim, minha doce sereia? Minha doce Thétis...

FIM

**NA:** Espero que tenham gostado da minha homenagem ao meu personagem favorito! bjs e até mais!


End file.
